


The Prettiest Sight to See

by ami_ven



Category: The Slipper and the Rose (1976)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is your home, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Sight to See

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "meneleth" in 2015

“This is your home, too,” Edward had told his new bride, before leaving to join the king on the traditional Winter Hunt. “Don’t let Mama talk you into anything just because it’s _always been done that way_.”

Cinderella had smiled, waving as he rode away, before presumably returning inside with his mother, grandmother and Lady Charlotte to begin decorating the royal palace.

The hunt had been as successful as always— the king, of course, had missed every shot, but John had graciously allowed the deer he felled to be declared the ‘royal kill’. Edward himself never even pretended to shoot anything, and he was pleasantly chilled from the ride when they returned home.

To a much different home than he’d left. 

The decorations had indeed gone up in his absence, but they were like nothing he had seen before. Instead of the gaudy gold and velvet baubles of his childhood, the halls were now decked with fresh-cut pine boughs and sprigs of holly. Bits of lace glinted in the candlelight, dancing like snowflakes amid drapes of red and green. It looked like the glimpses of smaller, more modest homes that Edward had ridden past, warm and inviting.

“Do you like it?” Cinderella asked, appearing in the hall. “Only, your grandmother, she asked how _my_ mother used to decorate for Christmas, and I couldn’t quite remember—”

She was cut off by a fierce kiss, until both of them were smilingly breathless.

“It’s _wonderful_ ,” Edward told her. “It’s so… so… My love, are you behind all of this?”

“Lady Charlotte was a great help,” said Cinderella.

“I have never seen this place look so beautiful,” he said. “It feels like _home_.”

Her smile was brighter than the candlelight. “I’m so glad,” she said, and he pulled her in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
